


Weakness Just Right

by KissKinesthesia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Affection, Age Regression/De-Aging, Coddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Infantilism, Keith-Centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teasing, babying, cgl, ddlb, excessive amounts of affection, get your teeth cleaned after this, hugs and kisses, implied ddlb or ageplay if you squint but you can totally read it without, keith is shiros baby, kill me, most embarrassing thing ive ever written in my fucking life, shiro calls keith his baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKinesthesia/pseuds/KissKinesthesia
Summary: It's ironic, Shiro thinks. That of all the torment, hardship, loneliness and sorrow Keiths been through, nothing breaks him down better than some hugs, kisses, and a little affectionate teasing. Or a lot, in this case.Shiro torments Keith in the best way and Keith can't handle it.





	Weakness Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Because Keith can handle a sword puncturing his shoulder and desert isolation and abandonment but once you get his emotions going he breaks. Anyone ever notice that? Mr. I'm More Afraid Of My Emotions Than Death Itself.

"My huggy baby boy." Shiro says, while hes looking down at Keith, currently warmly tucked into his arms. His expression is all soft and melted. The way he looks down at Keith, so endeared. "My cute huggy little baby." He teases again, and its as if Keith needed the second comment to confirm what Shiro just said, (that it was, in fact, real.) before he switches from bewildered staring to wide eyed mortification, and his face inflames in red.

 

Shiro laughs low, chuckles sweetly, pulling Keith strong and tight into his arms just as the smaller man starts to retract from embarrassment.

 

"Now now," He laughs, deep in his chest. "No running sweetheart. You stay right here in my arms, warm and safe, just how you like it." The tips of Keiths ears turn a bright pink, and Shiro feels absolutely floored with adoration for his boyfriend, for how cute and adorable he gets at the slightest tease. He has to do it right, Shiro knows now. He has to do it in a very specific kind of way, to get Keith like this. Go too far, and he'll pout, glare, get angry, or even hurt. Go too little, and it'll bounce right off--Deflected entirely, or worse, might not be acknowledged at all (Sometimes Keiths a little too oblivious for his own good.). Then, Shiro found out the volume wasn't the only thing to do with it.

 

It was the flavor, too.

 

The flavor, nearly most important of all.

 

Jokes about appearance or performance will be taken as attacks, concerns or legitimate criticism; Met with anything from anger or attentive listening for improvement. Chiding for mistakes will lead to serious anxiousness. Shiro found himself counting the seconds, the minutes, between a tease and when Keith eventually makes an excuse and leaves, or slips sneakily from the room unannounced only to avoid and evade both sight and sound. And if there are any meetings or must-interactions, it's suffocatingly business before it's over, and Keith disappears once more.

 

But for some reason, when there's an affectionate spin on it-- When there's love weighing every syllable on his tongue, when his voice is overflowing with mirth and sweetness, inviting and consoling; When there can be almost no doubt in Shiros tone that whatever he's talking about isn't absolutely something he adores, Keith shows an entirely new side. That side is precious, and only for him, and Shiro treasures it like a flower pressed neatly into a book.

 

You can't pick up on it if you don't already know him. If you're not already inside those high held walls. Otherwise you won't pick up on any of it; How can you tell he's quiet if that's all of him you ever know? How might one notice he's upset, and off, without first knowing when he's happy, when he's okay, when he's relaxed and when he's comfortable? All of it so indistinguishable from the outside. 

 

That's why Shiro finds himself ridden with both guilt and duty whenever Keith goes to hide away. Even for him, it's tricky business. He genuinely likes to be alone, to have time to himself and train and do whatever he likes. Needs it, even. But in many ways he also knows Keith hates it; Wants love and affection and attention and care and company as much as anyone else does. Not a human on Earth doesn't. When you forget this, you have failed. And Shiro doesn't intend to let that happen.

 

No one else can do this until Keith decides, in time (Shiro hopes) to let them in too. But until he is no longer the only one equipped with this knowledge, he is the only one who can help.

 

That's why Shiro never lets it go on longer than a day or two, without a check up. Without the occasional knock on his door or unexpected shoulder touch. Without the not-so-coincidental 'hey didn't expect you here' surprise meetings in whatever new hidey-hole Keith has tried to make himself disappear into. Without the late night invitation to train while Keith presses his hands to his eyes and pretends to rub out sleep instead of tears. Without the soft tentative hugs after stretches of silence as wide and as deep as canyons.

 

It's all worth it. All the work of building up so much trust and good intent that he can hold Keith like this and tell him he's adorable, right to his face, and tell him how cute he is, and watch him stumble and hide and fidget and squirm in his arms, like there's something to be afraid of. Like he's worried Shiro's found out. An invisible search spotlight in the woods, hunting him down.  _"Oh no,"_   Shiro imagines gleefully in his head.  _"They've found my secret. I'm adorable."_

 

Apparently he imagined a little too loudly, because Keith lets out a whine he desperately tries to muffle in his throat, but instead comes out like a kitten mewl from under a car in the winter. He burrows tighter into Shiro's arms, the temperature against his skin flaring up as the tease no doubt echos in his mind.

 

Shiro can't stand it.

 

He leans down to rain kisses on all of Keith that he can. Over his hair and head, his shoulders and jacket, and even a little on his pinked ears, until that too yeilds another squeak and Keith ducks down again, shifting quick, like a child trying to squirm away from being tickled.

"Ah ah ah~," He admonishes playfully- Changing his hold to expose Keiths reddened, flushed face, before leaning in to kiss it some more. His body still caught with no where to go, heart in his throat and breath stuck there too. Trapped. Just like Shiro wants.

 

_Mwuah_

 

One, two, three four times, and Shiro brings their faces close so he cant feel the heat of Keiths face against his own. Shiro's sure he can hear another muffled whine caught in his baby's throat, and gives him another couple kisses for it. "No hiding~"

 

It's ironic, Shiro thinks. That of all the torment, hardship, loneliness and sorrow Keiths been through, nothing breaks him down better than this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you like or want more, so I can post/write more!


End file.
